The Final Piece
by PinkLlama
Summary: Do you believe in fate? Do you believe that our lifes are already set out for us with everything decided? What would happen if the Dark Lord wanted you and he always got what he wanted?
1. The Start

****

Disclaimer - If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing fan fiction!!

__

'Malfoy, once again you have failed me.' A low chilling voice swept around a dark ancient room.

'My Lord I have tried my best, but, but, it is Albus Dumbledore he keeps a close eye on her and it, it, it is hard and…'

'Stop your dribbling Malfoy, if you had tried harder it would have worked. There is only one thing left for me to do but I will need some of your pathetic help, though what help it will be to me I have no idea!'

£ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ %

'Hermione!!! We thought that you weren't going to make it, you're really late' Cried Ron sprinting over to Hermione and grabbing her trunk. 'Come on we have to go to the prefect carriage to get our orders'.

'Yeah, I know I'm late my parents car broke down on the M5!!' Puffed Hermione, red in the face, 'quick, get on the train!!!'

Hermione and Ron jumped through the carriage down just in time, they entered a very posh apartment and sat down on one of the seats that were positioned in a semi circle in front of Dumbledore.

'Well I must say how very nice it is to see you all again' said Dumbledore beaming round at them 'I would like to introduce you to the head boy and Girl, Ernest Silk and Marye Fynes-Clinton both from Ravenclaw house, also our new fifth year prefects I'm sure the rest of you will make them feel welcome'.

Dumbledore started to pair the prefects together so they could patrol the corridors in two's however Hermione soon realised that she had not been paired with anyone she was just about to ask Dumbledore why when he turned round to face her 'Miss Granger one of the prefects it seems is very ill with chicken pox and the moment so I am afraid that you will have to patrol the corridors by yourself at the moment, I trust that that is not a problem?'

'Oh, no Professor. Not at all!'

'Well, can you start patrolling the back two carriages for me please', asked Dumbledore smiling at her.

'Yes, of course' said Hermione.

And with that she set off down the train to the back carriages.

£ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ %

****

Please review!!!!!!


	2. In the Carriage

****

'' = speech

"" = thoughts, I was going to use a star but I wouldn't show up

Sorry if this is confusing!

& $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $

Argh! This is really boring thought Hermione as looked in on people in their apartments, at least last year I was with Ron and I got to meet up with Harry. So far she had seen no one from her year and nothing interesting had happened. I'll get to the last apartment and then find somewhere to sit and read this book on advanced charms

When Hermione got to the last apartment she found that it was dark and it looked to be empty. well I'll sit down in here for an hour then go and find Harry and Ron Hermione was desperate to do some reading she hadn't got as much done as she would have liked during the holidays as her parents wanted to spend quality time with her and took her to Germany to visit her Grandma and Grandpa.

She climbed into the sit by the window, her nose was already in the book reading intently. She hadn't even noticed a dark strange boy in the corner.

After about 10 minutes the boy stood up, he was about 6 foot tall, he walked behind the chair in which Hermione was sitting and read the book over her shoulder.

'Good book isn't it' he stated.

Hermione jumped and whizzed around to face him and found herself staring into shocking bright blue eyes.

'I have to say that it was one of my favourites right after 'Hog warts a History' The boy carried on speaking as though it was perfectly normal to sneak up behind people and comment on the book that they were reading. 'Did you know that you have lovely hair' he said whilst staring into her eyes.

Hermione stared at him not knowing what to say, his hand reached over and touched her hair.

"Is he flirting with me? OMG! This has never happened before! My hair, what on earth, its all frizzing and curly!?!"

'Er, I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but who are you?' Hermione asked.

The boy smiled 'No, of course not I'm new to this school so you probably wouldn't recognise me, my name is Tom, no, Tim, Tim Roberts. I'm going to be in year 6'

'Oh! That's my year' said Hermione, she couldn't draw her eyes away from his it was as though they were hypnotising her.

Tim jumped over the top of the chair and landed in the seat beside her.

'Oh good' he said smiling, showing even more white teeth ' we can get to know each other better'. And with that he shifted his body around so that her body was pinned up against the apartment wall with no means of escape…


	3. In Two Minds

****

Disclaimer - if I owned Harry Potter I'd be living in a very big mansion and I wouldn't be taking 12 GCSEs

£ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ % & ! £ $ %

"OMG! This is moving way too fast" Hermione tried to move only to find that she couldn't, Tim still hadn't taken his eyes off her and she felt that she was slowly losing control. "Just kiss him" her brain seemed to be telling her, "but I don't want to, I barely know him" It was like her brain was being torn apart, her sensible side didn't want to, but it was as though some magical force had taken her over and there was a small voice in her head telling her to go for it. She was so confused!

'Hermione!!!!!' Yelled someone close to their apartment, Tim sprang away from her and sat down on the other side and got out a book and started to read, he was acting as though nothing had happened.

'HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' And the apartment down swung open to reveal Ron and Harry standing behind it with their trunks.

'There you are, we've been looking all over for you' Said Ron dumping his trunk on the floor and sitting in the seat opposite to her. 'Dumbledore says we can have two hours rest and then we have to patrol again. Who were you with' Said Ron, not waiting for her reply he carried on 'I was with that arse Draco, it was awful! He wouldn't shut up luckily I managed to get away and find Harry and rescued him from Luna and then we went to find you' Ron went on and on.

Hermione found her attention slipping "what on earth would have happened if Ron and Harry hadn't come to look for her, would she have kissed Tim?"

'Hermione! Are you listening' said Ron looking hurt.

'Oh, yes, of course' she replied smiling at him.

Harry had sat down and started to eat a chocolate frog, Ron was pulling threads from his robes and complaining. Hermione looked over at Tim the other two hadn't seen him yet, he was looking calm and collected his body spread out over three seats still reading a book. "wow he' fit. But why would he ever like me?"

Suddenly the one of the fake wands that Ron and Harry were now playing with sailed through the air and hit Tim squarely in the face. He sprang up looking very angry.

'What the…' he began.

'Sorry mate' smiled Harry we didn't see you there.

'Oh' said Tim regaining his composure 'that's ok, it just startled me a bit'.

'You new round here?' Asked Ron staring at him.

'Yeah, I've just arrived…' however he didn't finish his sentence, all the while he had been speaking he can come out of the shadows that surrounded his corner of the apartment and now Harry was staring at him as though all his nightmares had more true at once. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it straight at Tim's heart.

'Harry! What the….' Started Ron.

'No. NO!!!!! How is it possible! You are meant to be dead!' screamed Harry.

Suddenly Hermione felt something cool pass by her legs and Harry started to look blank, dropped his wand and sat down in the seat next to Ron and unwrapped a chocolate frog and shoved it in his mouth.

'Er, sorry about that mate' Said Ron looking scared at Harry 'he's had a long journey and is very tired'.

'Oh that's ok' said Tim beaming. 'By the way I'm Tim'

'I'm Ron and this is Harry' Said Ron pointed to Harry who was vaguely looking at a famous witch and wizard card 'and this is Hermione'

'I know Hermione we've already met haven't we?' Said Tim smiling even more showing every tooth in his mouth.

& $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $ £ & $ £ ! % $

****

Question: **Sakura Moon**** 2004-05-26 - how did voldermort revert back to a 17 year old when he's like 60?**

Answer: Well, I'm not going to tell you yet, you'll find out if you carry on reading the story!

Thank to the peeps who have already reviewed my fan fic! Please review my story, it'll help me carry on because I'll probably give up if I don't get enough reviews!

Also I'll try to update the best I can but I'm in the middle of my GCSEs at the moment and my parents have just realised that I'm not actually revising!


	4. Chocolate Frogs

****

Disclaimer - If I owned Harry Potter I would be able to fund my acting career and buy a gold flute as it is I earn £13 a week babysitting!

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

After what seemed like an age of Ron and Tim chatting as though they had been friends all their life and Harry looking blank and eating chocolate frogs, Tim got up and announced that he had to go to the toilet and would be back soon then winked at Hermione and walked out. There was a small popping noise outside the door but none of the three inside heard it.

'Thank god he's gone!' Sighed Hermione taking her head out of the book she had been reading all the time Tim had been in the room, 'He gives me the creeps!'

'I think he's really cool' announced Ron tucking into one of Harry's many chocolate frogs 'we got on really well, I hope he's sorted into Griffindor!'

'Well I don't!!!' Cried Hermione, 'he's really slimy and I don't want you to be friends with him anymore.'

'Hermione sit' said Ron.

'Have a chocolate frog, they jump' said Harry, both Ron and Hermione stared at him, Hermione reluctantly sat down.

'Look if it really bothers you that much, I won't be so friendly with him' said Ron looking Hermione in the eye 'but I can't freeze the guy out, he hasn't done anything wrong. Anyhow lets not fall out over it, we're really at Hogwarts we should get changed.'

They got changed into their Hogwarts robes and got ready to leave the train and travel up to school.

"I know Ron likes that guy, but there's something about him that, that, oh I don't know! Something that feels wrong. I really hope he stays away from me when we get to Hogwarts!"

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

__

'Malfoy' bellowed a voice, 'MALFOY!'

'Yes, yes master' came a quivering voice.

'People are recognising me Malfoy, I need you to provide a' here the voice stopped it seemed its owner was thinking about something, 'I need you to provide a distraction, you know the people who might recognise me and also could you alter my appearance slightly, ONLY slightly as I have already made contact with the subject' the person then let out a harsh laugh. 'I wish to maintain my youthful looks Malfoy, DO YOU HEAR ME!!'

'Yes, yes master, of course' Replied the person named Malfoy.

'Good, I ALWAYS want to remain youthful, youth is the key to eternal life' said the voice smiling. 'Now Malfoy quick, be quick with the potion, I have about' at this point the voice looked at his watch 'about 10 minutes'.

'10 MINUTES!!!'

'Are you arguing with me Malfoy' said the voice coldly.

'No, no master, the potion will be ready in 5, leaving you time to…do whatever you wish… 'Malfoy trailed off.

'Excellent. And the distraction' asked the voice.

'It will be seen to my Lord, all will be in place for when you arrive at Hogwarts'.

'I look forward to it.'

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione, Ron and Harry left the Hogwarts train and got on to the horseless carriages that would take them up to school.

'I wonder where Tim is' said Ron 'He said he was only going to the toilet!'

"Wherever he is I hope he stays away from me" Hermione turned to look out of the window.

They arrived at Hogwarts and watched the sorting ceremony still there was no sign of Tim.

"Good! Maybe he's decided to go back wherever he came from!"

Hermione shovelled down the rest of her food and made her way up the stairs to the Griffindor common room with the rest of the Griffindors.

Only when she was tucked up in bed did she feel totally safe…

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Yeah!!!! People actually reviewed my story J !!!!! Smiley smiley smiley!

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I value your opinions, especially the peeps who said they loved my story!!!! Thank you!

Note to readers - I can't write long chapters, I just write lots of short ones instead, it also makes it easier for the reader to read!


	5. Owls

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I be called J.K. Rowling, and that isn't my name!

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'Mmmmmmmmm', Hermione groaned in her sleep, all her dreams that night had been haunted by a tall, handsome, someone with piercing blue eyes and a gleaming smile. He had told her again and again that they were meant to be together. In the last dream he had held her hand and told her that she could not resist fate and that she was meant to be his.

'Hermione?' Said Lavender shaking her gently, 'are you ok? You tossed and turned in you sleep all the time last night, you kept me and the rest of the girls wide awake!'

Hermione opened a bleary eye, she could see all 5 girls who shared a dormitory with her crowed around her bed with looks of concern on their faces.

'Er.. Yeah, um, is that the time?' Said Hermione jumping out of her bed, 'I really must rush - library!' She grabbed her robes and pulled them over her head, then dragged a brush through her wild hair. 'See you care of magical creatures' She called to them running out of the room.

'Its 6:30!' Said Lavender looking at Pavarti

'Well, you know…Library…' Trailed off Pavarti. The girls went back to bed to sleep for another half an hour.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione raced through the Hogwarts corridors, her hair fanning out behind her and her robes swishing around her ankles.

"I hardly know the guy, why would I have dreams about me marrying him?!? I wouldn't ever marry him, he's far too pushy! Oh, god! What if Lavender and the rest of the girls know what I was dreaming about - I MIGHT HAVE BEEN SLEEP TALKING!!!! Arrrgggghhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Hermione was getting really worked up, she reached the owlery and slumped down against a wall. Hedwig flew down and settled on her should, Hermione absently stroked her soft feathers.

"I'm being really silly! Stupid Hermione!!! Of course the other girls had no idea what she was dreaming about and as if she would ever marry Tim!"

She had just about calmed herself down when she heard footsteps outside the door. She looked up right into Tim's bright green eyes.

"Hang on weren't they blue yesterday?!?"

'Oh, Hermione what a surprise!' Said Tim smiling at her 'Another early bird?'

'Um…' Started Hermione, Tim sat down beside her and she found she couldn't speak any more.

'You may have noticed that I wasn't at the sorting ceremony?' Asked Tim, Hermione nodded her head, she still couldn't talk.

'As I'm new here, I'm not meant to be sorted with the first years, I went to Dumbledore's office, I had to fill out some forms at stuff' he waved his arm vaguely, 'and later I was sorted into Slytherine'.

He turned to face her, his gaze boring into her, he slowly reached put and touched her hands. His lips seemed to be inviting her to kiss them, he smelt of roses and honey and his eyes seemed to be hypnotising her - again.

'Kiss me Hermione' he pleaded her.

Hermione found she could no longer resist his charms and lent forward, she needed to touch those red lips, she wanted to feel his body next to hers, at this moment she felt that she would do anything for him. Her head moved closer to his she could feel his warm breath of her cheek.

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The door burst open and two second years came in and by the looks of it they were having a heated argument.

Hermioen sprang away from Tim. Tim looked furious and Hermione suddenly realised she no longer found him attractive. She pulled her hand away and walked out of the door, Tim jumped up and tried to follow her but the second years got in his way and he ended up falling over an owl.

Hermione headed to the Griffindor common room, she had decided to go and find Ron and Harry and then go and then go and have breakfast.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Yeah!!!! People reviewed, brilliant! Thanks sooooo much, I love you!!! Lol.

If you want to ask any questions about the plot go ahead, I promise I won't bit your head off!

I know this chapter is a bit short, but I did it before I went to my English Lit exam, I hoped it would take my mind off things! So far I've done, Spanish, German, Music and RE and I'm having next week off (half term!!!) so I guess that means I'll have to update more!

Going to see Troy tomorrow - yippee and Harry Potter on Monday!!!


	6. Magical Creatures

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter write myself into the story and have Draco Malfoy kiss me - that would be great in the films!!!

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

It was during breakfast when the first unusual thing happened.

'Colleagues , students and ghosts' said Professor McGonagall clearing her throat, 'I have an important announcement to make, Professor Dumbledore was last night called away on important business, unfortunately we do not know how long he will stay away but until he comes back, I will take over the role of headmistress.'

'Oh' said Hermione, 'I wonder where he's gone…'

'I'm sure the school will survive without him' said Harry through a mouthful of scrambled egg, Harry seemed much better than he was yesterday his eyes no longer held the blank look although his memory wasn't too good.

'You feeling better then Harry?' Asked Ron.

'Yeah, much! I think the journey got to me, or else a virus or summat' Replied Harry.

Hermione smiled it seemed as though everything was back to normal. However it seemed that she had 'jumped the gun' because in walked Tim surrounded by a group or what seemed adoring slytherines, he looked Hermione straight in the eye and winked at her.

'Er, Herm, did he just wink at you?' Asked Ron looking confused. Hermione found herself blushing.

'I think he did mate' said Harry smiling at Ron.

'I never liked him anyway!' Said Ron 'Always thought he was creepy, you stay away from him Herm!' Hermione nodded her head, anything to keep Ron quiet.

"Bless him, he doesn't like the competition, I wonder if Ron will ever ask me out…"

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

There was another surprise for them when I went to care of magical creatures, they found that instead of Hagrid, Professor Grubbly-Plank was taking the lesson.

'Where's Hagrid' Ron asked Harry, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'I dunno, maybe he's with Professor Dumbledore' he replied, 'we could always ask her' pointing at Professor Grubby-Plank 'after class'.

'She won't tell us anything, every time Hagrid's been away and we've asked her where he is, she wouldn't tell us!' Retorted Hermione.

'True, true' replied Harry.

'I suppose, one good thing has happened this term' said Ron 'We don't have this class with the Slytherines anymore!'

Hermione and Harry whipped their heads around and sure enough they could see the Hufflepuffs making their way toward them. The whole of Griffindor cheered!

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'Malfoy!'

'Yes master?'

'The subject is not responding!'

'Oh, my Lord, in what way?'

'She just isn't falling for me Malfoy, your potion isn't working!' Screamed the voice 'Can you not do anything right!!!!!!'

'I'm am sorry my Lord, very sorry indeed' replied Malfoy 'Maybe if you tried another approach?'

'What do you mean, Malfoy' the owner of the voice practically spit out 'Are you saying that I am not good looking enough, because if that is the case we know who to blame, do we not? YOU!'

'No, no, master, I meant no offence, it's just, maybe you shouldn't rush things, make her think it is natural, be romantic.'

'Actually Malfoy, you may have a point…'

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your all very supportive! Thanks once again!

Also to anyone who hasn't reviewed - please review! How can I improve if I have no feedback?!?


	7. The Forest

****

Disclaimer - If I owned Harry Potter I would own a fleet of flying monkeys.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione climbed the stairs to the Griffindor girl's dormitory, it had been a hard tiring day and she had spent most of it trying to keep out of the way of Tim.

She reached the room and flung herself onto her bed only to spring back up again in surprise.

'Oh no!' She cried.

She had just jumped on what looked like a bundle of feathers.

'Tweet' the bundle of feathers chirped.

Then Hermione realised she had jumped on a small tawny owl, but by the looks of the things it seemed ok.

She picked it up and carried over to the window where she knew she would find some owl treats.

She was just about to leave the owl there to recover when she spotted something attached to its leg, she gently pulled off a piece of rolled up parchment and began to read.

****

DEAR HERMIONE,

I KNOW THAT YOUR FIRST IMPRESSION OF ME MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD ONE BUT I WISH TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL DO ANYTHING TO CHANGE IT.

I HAVE BEEN VERY PUSHY, WHICH IS OUT OF CHARACTER FOR ME, IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU BEFORE.

PLEASE WOULD YOU MEET ME OUTSIDE THE PICTURE OF THE FRUIT BOWL IN THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR AT 10 O'CLOCK. I HAVE SOMETHING TO GIVE YOU TO MAKE UP FOR MY RUDE BEHAVIOUR.

YOURS, ALWAYS,

TIM ROBERTS

Hermione stared at the letter, then folded it up and put it in her black robes.

"Should I meet him? Well it can't do any harm and I doubt whether he'll try anything on as he seems sure that he wants to create another image in my mind. I'LL MEET HIM!"

Hermione was determined now, she would meet him at 10 o'clock and see what he would do to try and change her mind about him!

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione walked up to the painting of the fruit bowl, she was slightly nervous and she couldn't help but wonder why she was here. She fiddled with a strand of her auburn hair nervously, where was Tim?

She looked around the darkened corridor hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of him in the dark. Any sign of those bright blue or were they green eyes?

The more she thought about him the more her sensible side seemed to be abandoning her.

The painting suddenly flew open to reveal a small house elf with over large ears and a big squishy nose.

'Miss Hermione Granger?' The house elf squeaked.

'Yes?' Queried Hermione. Her large chocolate eyes round as saucers.

'This way please,' said the house elf bowing her through the door.

Hermione climbed through and grasped with awe.

'Oh, my!'

The whole kitchen had been turned into what seemed a forest with a large silver lake on the far side, a mahogany table, in the middle of the forest, was set for two people. Two blood red candles were set in gold candlesticks and the light emitted from them flickered eerily around the wood.

A small oven was in the corner and three house elves were gathered around it, and by the looks of things they were cooking. A sensuous smell reached her nostrils and she took a deep breath, trying to capture it and hold it forever. For once she was not worried about the house elves, the sight was too wonderful and it left her mesmerised.

'For you' a deep male voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned around. There was Tim in robes of deep royal blue, she gasped he looked gorgeous.

'For you' he said again handing her a yellow rose. 'I never much liked red ones' he explained staring at her intently.

Hermione allowed herself to be taken to one of the seats at the dark wooden table; Tim sat down in the seat opposite her.

'This is truly beautiful' Hermione exclaimed her chocolate eyes filling with tears. 'No one has ever done anything like this for me before.'

'I take it I'm forgiven then?' Tim asked, taking hold of her hand and holding it tightly.

Hermione smiled up at him.

'Yes, yes! Of course. Thank you so much.'

'It's my pleasure' replied Tim. 'Now will you do something for me?'

'Yes?'

'Stop crying?'

'Oh!' Hermione felt herself blush, 'Of course! I'm sorry.'

Tim smiled at her; it seemed at last everything was going to plan

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

It had been a lovely evening; Hermione had talked to Tim about books most of the time. No one had ever shared her enthusiasm before and he actually loved all of her favourite books and he had read almost as much as she had.

Hermione couldn't believe it, why had she ever thought him creepy and slimy, he was lovely. A god!

When the last remains of their meal had been cleared away by the house elves, Tim stood up and offered her his hand.

Hermione took it and assumed he was going to walk her too the Griffindor tower. Instead he led her over to the lake.

'One last surprise' he said.

A silver rowing boat came up to the bank of the lake. Tim helped her to get in. His body felt deliciously warm.

The boat seemed to have some sort of charm on it as it moved without them even having to touch the oars.

Hermione could hear string quintet music being played; it washed over her as though it was water.

'Hermione?'

'Yes?' She replied.

'You look beautiful tonight.'

Hermione felt herself blushing.

'Can I kiss you' asked Tim.

Hermione looked at him.

'No.' She replied. Tim looked crestfallen. 'I want to kiss you'.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Question - Morgain Lestrage; **Um ok, this is a good idea just the way u portray Voldemort/Riddle is WRONG. And why does he want Hermy? YOu have some grammar problems and whats with the apartments at the beginning. Oh and you should seperate when characters speak better, it gets confusing.**

Answer - How is the way I portray Voldemort wrong? Everyone sees Voldemort in a different way, however this is how I'm portraying Voldemort.

Why, in the first 6 chapters, would I reveal the reason behind why Voldemort wants Hermione?

I admit I may have a few grammar problems, but technically I have more important things to worry about and fan fiction allows me to write the way I want without worrying that I'm not going to get an A/A, therefore I can't spend as long checking it as I would like. When it gets to the summer holidays and I have finished my exams I will have more time to spend on it.

On old trains each carriage had about 3 or 4 apartments with a corridor along the side, and seeing as the Hogwarts express is an old train…

How does the way my characters speak get confusing? I do it the CORRECT way, by leaving a line in between each paragraph when another character starts speaking, maybe you should brush up on your grammar?

However I do value your opinion.

Oh, and by the way you spelt separate wrong, and you missed out the apostrophe in what's.

£ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £ £

I thought I already explained the fact that I can not write long chapters, I will however try and make them longer.

Voldemort may seem out of character however you do not know the reason behind why he is acting like this, so please stop telling me that I am portraying Voldemort wrong as he is acting like this for a reason.

Hermione is also acting slightly out of character, I am trying to make it look as though Voldemort has some sort of power over her, but I am trying to maintain her 'bookish' and sensible side.

The plot is moving relatively quickly as I want to make it interesting and not drag. I have already realised that it may be going too quickly and I am trying to slow it down however, I only get limited time in which to write this fan fiction and I want to make it interesting for me otherwise I'll just get bored of it and give up

Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Vera-Sabe and Rushumble (what a cool name!).


	8. Authors Note

Right.

First of all you do NOT understand why Voldemort is acting this way, the only person who understands is ME as I am writing this story!

None of you know why he wants Hermione because I have not told you.

I have read ALL the Harry Potter books and I am a very big fan, so I know exactly what Voldemort is at the moment. This story is set in Hermione's SIXTH year at Hogwarts therefore what Voldemort is at this moment in time none of you can know for certain because as far as I am aware J.K. Rowling has NOT written the sixth book. So how can you tell me what Voldemort is like?!?

The story is being rushed because I do not have the time to spend hours on a fan fic, however I am do my best and please would you respect that.

The story may be wishful thinking but it is MY wishful thinking.

To be totally honest I have enjoyed writing this story so far, but at the end of the day if other people are not enjoying it then what is the point in posting it on fan fiction!


	9. An End To A Beautiful Night

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not have to read pointless and stupid reviews.

I have now got rid of "" for thoughts I will just tell you when someone is thinking - it was getting too complicated even for me!

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

It was the most wonderful thing that Hermione had ever experienced in her life. Tim's lips moved slowly down her neck.

He pushed her onto the floor of the boat and began to get more passionate.

Tim pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

'Hermione, do you love me?' He asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do. It seemed so tempting to say yes and she didn't wan to hurt his feelings.

'Tim, don't spoil tonight' she replied.

Tim stared at her for awhile; it seemed that he didn't know what to do.

'Thank you for tonight' said Hermione 'but I think I had better go now'.

Tim moved quickly off her body. 'Fine' he said 'If you wish to'.

The boat glided across the water and eventually came to a rest against the bank. Tim helped Hermione to climb out and they started to walk across the forest which was now lit up with starlight.

'Did master and mistress have a good night' asked a house elf running up to them wringing its hands.

Tim snarled at it 'Get away from me you disgusting creature' and flung it away from him with an almighty blow to the house elf's stomach.

Hermione gasped and Tim regained his composure.

'Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you' he asked the elf, his eyes full of sympathy.

The house elf looked terrified and scuttled away. Hermione looked anxiously and Tim. He seemed angry about something and she really hoped it wasn't to do with the fact that she didn't love him.

''I'd like to walk you to the Griffindor tower' said Tim 'However Filch has already caught me out of bed once this week already and I must hurry to the slytherine common room. You will be ok, won't you' he added as though concerned.

'Yes' said Hermione. 'I've had to deal with worse things than Filch before.' She was still upset over the way that Tim had treated the house elf.

Tim smiled at her and bent his head down to kiss her on the lips. Hermione remembered why she had liked him and forgave him at once. He was perfect.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione placed the yellow rose that Tim had given to her in a blue vase at the side of her bed. She stared at it for awhile and remembered the moment that Tim had given it to her. It was a lovely flower almost as lovely as the boy who had given it to her. She was quite sure why but part of her didn't trust Tim. No she thought he is flawless and perfect and perfectly well read! Hermione let out a loud yawn, and decided that it was defiantly time for bed!

Hermione climbed into her four poster bed with red and gold sheets - the colours of Griffindor. She suddenly felt exhausted and worn out, all the time she had been with Tim she had felt full of energy and bright.

She pulled the covers over her head; she did not want the other girls to see the smile that now was plastered on her face.

She replayed the night over and over in her head. Tim had been such a gentleman she thought. Except for that time when he hit the house elf, a voice nagged at the back of her mind.

Hermione began to drift slowly off to sleep around three in the morning; her mind was full of the things that had just happened to her. It was unbelievable, Hermione had never felt like this before and she just couldn't turn her mind off to go to sleep.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

__

In a room in a far away county, two figures dressed in robes were talking by a roaring fire. One sat in a golden chair the other kneeled on the floor gazing into the others eyes.

'Master?'

'Yes, Malfoy?'

'Did it go to plan?' Malfoy asked.

The voice smiled, 'almost. This 'new' approach is certainly working, although it's taking much longer than I would like. In order for my power to be restored I NEED the final piece. In order to be better than that inflated idiot, Harry Potter, I need her, in need her love.'

'I know Master' replied Malfoy 'it will take time, but what is time when you will rule and everyone will fear every new dawning of every new day. The prophecy said that you must have certain things my Lord, and with them you will hold more power than anyone can imagine.'

'Yes' said the voice in an almost angry voice. 'If I wasn't for the prophecy I would have already gained power. However the Dark Lord is willing to wait…and reward his faithful servants handsomely.'

Malfoy's eyes seemed to widen with greed.

'Oh, yes Malfoy, very handsomely indeed' said the voice obviously amused by his servant greed. 'We both know that you won't be here if it wasn't for that. However I am will to forgive, so long as you continue to help me. Your son will have his pick of women, and you shall have riches beyond your wildest dreams.'

Malfoy seemed to be having trouble controlling himself.

'If it wasn't for that dammed girl!'

Malfoy looked nervously at his master. 'Sir, I can make all the potions in the world, but she has to love you with her heart. But of course the potions will help' he hastened to add sensing his masters anger.

'Good. Very good Malfoy, your help is finally accounting for something, maybe you are not as useless as I first thought. Your skills in potion making are quite, how can I say this, astonishing.'

Malfoy beamed, it was rare to receive praise from his master, rare indeed.

'Thank you my Lord.'

'Yes, well' said the voice sweeping out his hand, 'I still need help. Are you ready to make this complex potion?'

'Yes, indeed my Lord. It will be hard, but I will try' replied Malfoy.

'You will do better than try!' Bellowed the voice full of menace.

Malfoy began to quiver.

'Of, of course Master' he stuttered losing all the pride that he had gained when his Lord had said he was a good potion maker. 'It shall be ready within 2 days, it will be the best potion of its kind, ever' Malfoy added as an afterthought.

'Good' said the voice. 'Now I must leave I have things to attend to, make sure you finish that potion with the best of your abilities.'

And with a swish of his black robes he was gone, leaving Malfoy still kneeling on the floor in front of the chair where his master was seating a moment ago.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

To Amy Lee: I do not value your opinion. If you do not like my story please refrain from reading it.

Thank you to my reviewers, I love most of you - hehehe.

Thank you to all my reviewer for their support, you are the reason I am posting this story, I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	10. Mashed Potato

****

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would not have to do stupid pointless maths practice questions!

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione opened her eyes and realised how late she was. Damn it she thought, oh well I'll just have to miss breakfast.

She pulled a comb through the tangled mop on her head otherwise known as her hair, fixed it back with a pony tail band. Threw on her clothes and grabbed her school bag from the floor.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It'll have to do she thought as she raced out of the common room and down the stairs to her defence against the dark arts lesson.

Hmmm, she pondered as she got near the room, I wonder who our new defence against darks arts teacher will be I didn't see any one new on the teachers table at the feast.

She went into a small dark room full of books and dark materials and settled herself in a chair next to Ron.

'God Herm! You only just made it!' Cried Ron as she sat down. 'You look really tired are you ok?'

Hermione nodded her head.

'You're really lucky the new teacher isn't here yet' said Harry smiling at her. 'I wonder who it is.'

The class sat in silence for ten minutes and soon it became clear that no teacher was going to turn up. The class started pulling out chess and gobstones games and some even took out homework that they hadn't finished.

'Well that's odd' said Ron looking at Harry in confusion.

'Yeah' replied Harry 'Its not like Dumbledore not to find us a new teacher!'

Hermione pulled a large dusty book out of her school bag, plonked it on the desk, turned to page 478 and began to read. Harry noticed that it was called advanced defence against dark arts.

Ron stared at her in amassment.

'Hermione?'

'Mmmmmmm' murmured Hermione.

'We've got a free lesson!' Hermione ignored him. 'Why on earth are you working?!?'

Hermione muttered something about boys and turned to face Ron.

'Ron. We have no teacher. I wish to pass this newt and the only way I'm going to do that is if I teach it myself.'

'Oh'. Said Ron looking ashamed. 'S'pose you've got a point…'

It was nearly the end of the lesson and Hermione and read over 200 pages. Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap and the class was in chaos. Suddenly as though someone had cast a silence charm the whole class became still and quiet, all their attention was fixed on the door.

A tall dark gentleman entered. His hair was short and cropped and he wore robes of deep blue and black. He walked steadily up to the teacher's desk, his robes swishing around his ankles and stood behind the wooden bench.

'Hello Griffindors' he said, looking at each of them. 'I am your new defence against dark arts teacher, Professor Nott. I am afraid that I was late, and it seems that this lesson is nearly over, but there was a small problem in the dungeons.' The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, but none of the class moved. 'Well, I'll see you next week. Hopefully we should have a more…productive lesson. Goodbye'

Hermione, Harry and Ron stared at each other, this teacher was quite scary!

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'Mmmmmmmmmmm. Dish nosh is fangtasic' mumbled Ron through a mouthful of food. It was tea time and Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished their lessons for the day and at were, at the moment, busily making their way through Shepherds pie and gravy.

'Yuck! Ron that's disgusting!' Cried Hermione abandoning her food and picking up her blue school bag which was bursting at the seams with heavy books.

'Yeah, but that's why you love me isn't it!' Grinned Ron, showing a mouthful of mashed potato.

Hermione looked at him in disgust and stamped out of the great hall. She was going to go to the library; there were so many books she needed to read if she wanted to make a proper start on her NEWTS.

Hermione slumped down into a seat in a dark corner of the library hidden behind a few rather large bookcases. She hated Madam Pinch staring at her as though she had done something wrong, it was really off putting.

Hermione got out advanced further transfiguration and started to read, the book was far more advanced for the NEWT level but she wanted to make sure she had a thorough understanding of the subject.

As she sat there reading, she began to get a funny feeling that someone was watching her. Hermione slowly looked up and there was Tim standing right in front of her.

'I wondered when you were going to notice' he said sitting down at her table.

'How long have you been there' she asked. It was kind of scary thinking of him standing there and watching her.

'Not long'.

Tim slowly moved his body around so that Hermione was trapped in the corner of the library just like he had done on the train. This time however Hermione did not feel threatened, instead she rather enjoyed the feeling of being powerless.

Tim moved his head next to hers and his lips began to brush against her own lips, then slowly move down her neck and back up to her lips again. She felt his hands moving up her robes.

It lasted maybe ten minutes of or slightly more before Hermione moved away.

'Not in here Tim' she said. 'We'll get caught.'

'Then meet me tonight said Tim gazing hungrily into her eyes. 'In the room of requirement. You know where that is?'

Hermione did know. She Ron and Harry had used it as a meeting room for a defence against dark arts club last year.

Hermione got up slowly and walked out of the library a small smile playing on her lips.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

When Hermione reached the Griffindor common room she could tell that there was something wrong with her friends. Harry looked really upset and Ron looked scared.

'What's wrong' asked a concerned Hermione.

'Harry's been having those dreams again' said Ron looking scared. 'The ones he gets when you know who is near and stuff'.

'Oh, Harry!' exclaimed Hermione. 'I thought they had stopped!'

'I thought they had as well' Harry muttered.

'It must be really awful' said Hermione her eyes full of concern.

Harry gritted his teeth, 'I hate him. I hate him so much! I hate him because he killed my parents. I hate him for killing Cedric. I hate him because of all the pain he inflicted. And most of all I hate him because he will not go away and leave me in peace and the fact that he took everything I loved away from me'.

Harry stared at the floor and Hermione put her arm around his shoulder. Harry burst out into uncontrollable tears.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I wasn't very well. : (

Thank you to all my reviewers, I've had some really nice reviews recently!!!!

I already have a beta reader - not that she does much work!

Harry Potter 3 (the film) is really good and Troy is even better!!!!

Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Blue Butterfly

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would fly to the moon.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Poor Harry thought Hermione as she brushed her hair, it must be really tough for him, no family except for the Dursleys and Voldemort trying to kill him. How horrible that man must be, how nasty, he must not have a kind bone in his body Hermione thought to herself, disgusting person!

She turned to look at herself in the mirror; a plain young girl stared back at her. She had to look special, special for Tim.

Hermione searched her draws there, had to be something there, finally she found a silver butterfly hair clip with blue jewels set in it. She also changed from her usual black school robes to robes the colour of deep blue. Hermione stared at her reflection again, her hair was slightly coming out of her clip and robes hung clinging to her curves, she seemed to look older although there was not much change since she had last looked.

Oh, well it'll have to do she thought to herself. She sprayed on some body spray and made her way out of the Griffindor common room; luckily no one saw her leave.

Hermione made her way quietly to the room of requirement trying not to attract any attention.

She found the door, it had a big brass handle this time, she opened the door and gazed at the sight in front of her eyes.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

__

'MALFOY!!! **MALFOY!!!!!**' Bellowed the fearsome voice. 'Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!'

The door flew open and in Malfoy rushed tripping over his robes in his haste.

'I am here master' he cried as he flung himself down to the ground next to his master's feet.

'Get up' sneered the voice. 'Is it ready?'

'Yes my lord' said Malfoy handing him a small purple bottle. '3 drops should do it'.

'Fine' answered his master.

'My Lord?'

'Yes.'

'Be, be gentle with her, tell how much you like her, and compliment her hair, clothes…'

'I get the idea Malfoy' said the voice. 'And that is exactly what I intend to do'

'Good luck' whispered Malfoy.

'I do not need luck' spat the voice and with a small pop was gone.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'Oh my!' exclaimed Hermione.

In the middle of the room of requirement there was a big four poster bed, with a deep red duvet cover and numerous gold pillows. A large fire crackled merrily in the hearth and the candles that were situated around the room flickered by a mysterious draft.

Tim walked up to her and pulled her away from the door and shut it firmly behind Hermione. Tim placed a goblet of wine in Hermione's hand which he was not holding.

'Drink' he said simply.

Hermione continued to gaze around the room in awe and slowly raised the goblet to her lips and drank its contents.

Tim led Hermione over to the bed.

'You look beautiful' he said as they next to each other on the expanse of red. 'The butterfly in your hair is lovely.'

Hermione didn't know what to say, she had never been this flattered before.

Tim pushed her down on the bed and they began to undress. It was the most wonderful thing that Hermione had ever experienced before; it felt as thought all her nerve endings were on fire. Tim's body moulded against hers perfectly and heat radiated from both of them.

It was perfect, wonderful even. Hermione didn't want it to stop, but as all good things do it came to an end.

She fell asleep in Tim's arms.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'Mmmmmmmmm', Hermione murmured as she turned over half asleep.

She was all warm and cosy and there was a delicious smell in the air. Hermione opened her eyes and gazed into magnificent green ones. Tim was holding her naked body to his. He smiled at her.

'Glad to see you're awake, the house elves have bought us breakfast in bed!'

Hermione sat up and looked at the fest in front of her.

'Wow' she muttered.

'Yes' said Tim grinning at her. 'But first clothes!'

Hermione suddenly realised how exposed she was and began to look for her robes.

'Here' said Tim. He handed her some robes of lilac and some rather skimpy under wear. Hermione stared, surely he didn't ant her to wear that! But obviously he did as his hand was still out stretched ready for her to take it.

Tim got changed into some black robes and Hermione got changed into the robes that he had given her. Hermione felt much more secure now that she had clothes on but the underwear was very uncomfortable.

Tim reached over and kissed her gently on the lips.

'Eat.' He said. And Hermione reached for a piece of toast. 'Did you enjoy last night Hermione?'

Hermione looked into his eyes and felt swept up with emotion.

'Oh, yes. It was wonderful' she replied.

'I take it that it was your first time' asked Tim. Hermione was taken aback, what did he mean by that, was he saying that she was inexperienced or that it wasn't as special to him as it was to her because he had done it plenty of times? Tim seemed to be waiting for an answer.

'Yes' said Hermione abruptly. 'The breakfast is very nice'.

'Yes I know' said Tim. 'I'm glad your first time was with me'.

Hermione didn't know how to reply to that so they ate in silence.

'Well, I'd better go' murmured Hermione. 'Classes' she offered as a way of explanation.

'Of course' said Tim standing up. 'We'd better get going'. Hermione reached the door and was about to go out. 'Are you free this Saturday' Tim called after her. Hermione turned and smiled.

'Yes'.

'I'll send you a letter by owl, with a time and place' said Tim 'and Hermione.'

'Yes?'

'Do you love me?'

Hermione stared at him, she wanted to say yes more than anything, but there would be nothing to be gained by lying.

'I'll see you on Saturday Tim' she said as she left the room.

Tim sat down on the bed and glared.

'WHY CAN'T SHE JUST LOVE ME???????????' He bellowed at a china figurine before smashing it in the fire place.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you liked the chapter - lots of Hermione and 'Tim'.

Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please, please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Owl Post

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd fly around the world - twice!

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione wondered slowly up to the Griffindor common room, she'd probably be late for her first lesson. Oh well, to the hell with it she thought, I'll fake illness! This was quite unlike Hermione but she felt changed, different somehow, maybe, if she dare admit it, just maybe she was falling in love.

She smiled to herself as she carefully folded the lilac robes that Tim had given her. She pulled over her black Hogwarts uniform and sat down on her bed.

She ran last nights happenings through her head, his body, his kisses, his warmth.

'Oh my!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Am I in love?'

After all the times Tim had asked her and she had replied no she suddenly felt as though if he asked her now she would tell in yes.

'Yes!' Said Hermione aloud. 'Yes, yes, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

As soon as Hermione knew it was time for second lesson she picked up her bag and made her way out of the room, a trace of the smile was still lingering in the corners of her mouth.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

__

BANG!!! CRASH!!!!! THUD!!!!!!!!!

Malfoy raced up the stairs of the mansion that they were using as their head quarters. It seemed that his master was back and it sounded as though he was not pleased. He threw open the door and quickly moved to avoid a piece of china being thrown at his head. He ducked and crawled along the floor to the hem of his master's robes, where he knelt.

'MALFOY!' Raged his master.

'Yes, yes, m, my Lord' stuttered Malfoy clearly terrified.

'It did not work!' screamed the voice. 'Soon that irritating mud blood lover will be back and will ruin my chances!'

'My Lord. Do not worry, it will work, it has never failed once.'

'Well, maybe it has this time, maybe it was you potion making' screamed the voice dragging Malfoy up by the collar of his robes.

'N, n, no my lord!' choked Malfoy. 'Impossible.'

Malfoy's Lord threw him down on the floor.

'So, what do you propose you do and will save you from me killing your sorry skin'?

Malfoy gulped.

'Er, go back, she'll only need a gentle nudge in the right direction'.

The voice stared at him.

'And the scum?'

'Dumbledore? I'll take care of him' replied Malfoy.

'Good' said the voice calmer now.

'There is one thing, My Lord' said Malfoy.

'What!'

'You'll need to tell the girl who you really are'.

'**WHAT!!!!!!!!!'**

Malfoy quivered.

'I'll give you a stronger draft of the potion, but you'll need to tell her soon, it's the only way' murmured Malfoy.

The voice let out a scream of rage and then there was nothing. Malfoy stared at the place where his master had been, if this doesn't work nothing will he thought sadly to himself'.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Harry and Ron stared at each other, it was Friday morning and ever since yesterday Hermione had seemed unusually happy with herself. She kept singing songs under her breath and when asked why she was so happy she replied 'nothing'.

This was really starting to annoy Rona and Harry.

'I had a really bad dream last night' murmured Harry quietly so no one could hear them. Ron immediately looked scared and Hermione's smile faded to be replaced by a look of concern. 'It was really bad, my head hurt really badly. I think Voldemort is planning something'.

'You should tell Dumbledore Harry' said Hermione.

'Oh yeah and how am I going to do that?' asked Harry 'he's gone somewhere.'

Just then the owl post arrived and a big eagle owl dropped a note into Hermione's lap. Ron twisted round trying to see what the note was. Hermione picked up her school bag.

'See you in Transfiguration' she said whilst walking out of the hall.

'That girl - honestly!' Cried Ron rolling his eyes. Harry just smiled forgetting all about his dream.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione reached the library and sat down at her usual table and got out the note she had received, she knew already who it would be from.

****

Dearest Hermione,

I have found a special room. Saturday night, 9 o'clock. Go to the direction of the dungeons and a house elf will guide you the rest of the way. I have something very important to tell you. I look forward to seeing you.

I love you.

x X x

Hermione stared at the letter. I have something to tell you as well, she thought, I want to tell you that I love you.

She folded up the letter and put it in her robes and walked out of the library door, ignoring Madam Pinch's comments that she was using the library as a train station. She headed for transfiguration with only two things on her mind - Tim and Saturday night.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Thank you for all your kind reviews! Please read and review!

This is my third chapter today!


	13. Darkness

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would fulfil my life ambition and go to RADA.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

It was Saturday night and in half an hour Hermione would be meeting Tim. She was feeling quite nervous, which was quite unlike her unless she had an exam coming up.

Hermione stared out of her dormitory window and looked across the Hogwarts grounds. It was unusually dark. She could just make out Hagrid's hut, however there was no Hagrid, why hadn't he sent them a letter thought Hermione. For some reason she felt that she would feel calmer and safer if he was around.

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. It'll have to do she thought; he should like me for who I am not what I look like.

She walked slowly towards the dungeons, she felt quite scared, tonight was the night she was going to tell him that she loved him.

She carried on walking downwards, when a house elf sprang out of the darkness.

'This way, miss' the house elf croaked.

Hermione followed the house elf for what seemed like an age. The walls became stone and Hermione could see damp. The floor beneath her feet was hard and rough and a smell of must was in the air. The only light there was, was the torch that the house elf was carrying.

The house elf stopped and turned to her.

'This is it, miss, good night'. He handed her the torch and the darkness swallowed him.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

__

'Master?'

'It'll happen tonight.'

'Ah, excellent. Remember she has to know before'.

'I will…'

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione looked around her trying to find a door or a portrait, or something! The stones wall in front of her almost melted away to reveal a room lit with small candles and roses. Hermione placed the torch in a bracket and walked in.

'I thought that you would maybe like to spend Saturday night and Sunday…away from the rest of the school. Just you and me' said Tim appearing from nowhere.

Hermione smiled, now was the time to tell him. She walked up to Tim and placed her arms around his neck and drew him in for a long kiss. His fingers snaked through her hair pulling out the clip holding it in place. Hermione drew away.

'Tim, there's something I need to say' she said looked into his bright green eyes. 'I lo…'

She was cut off by Tim.

'No! Hermione, not now. Later' he soothed. 'When we're more' he paused for a moment, 'comfortable'.

Hermione smiled and allowed herself to be taken over to the bed. Again it was bliss and she realised all over again why she loved Tim.

He was clever, liked books, and was very, very handsome.

Tim rolled over so that he was facing her but could still hold her at the same time.

'I need to tell you something' he said in a serious voice keeping eye contact with her at the same time. 'My name is not Tim Roberts, its Tom Riddle'. Hermione stared at his the name rang a bell but she couldn't place it. 'Hermione, do you know who I am?'

'Tom Riddle' replied Hermione. Not knowing what Tom was trying to get at.

'You know that time on the Hogwarts express, Harry reacted funny to me?'

Hermione nodded her head. 'Afterwards he seemed out of it'.

'Yes' said Tom nodding. 'He recognised me, so I had to put him under a memory charm.'

A cold feeling of dread spread through Hermione body. 'B, b, but how could he recognise you' she said already knowing the answer.

'From the chamber of secrets, in his second year'. Hermione tried to wench out of Tom's grasp but he held her firmly. His body against hers.

'But your like 60' said Hermione, scared.

'It's amazing what potions are out there' said Tom. 'Hermione, I love, I love you more than anything'.

Hermione felt sick, this was the person who had killed innocent muggles and Harry's parents, and she, had, had made love to him! But why, why did he want her? Hermione knew she had to escape and fast.

'You're disgusting!!!' Cried Hermione, ripping herself away from Toms grasp. Hermione ran to the place where the door was meant to be. Where was it?!?

'I can't let you go Hermione' said Tom from the bed. 'I'll never let you go'.

Hermione started to bang on the door and scream 'let me out!!!!!' she knew it was no use but she had to get away from him.

Warm slowly snuck around her naked waist and twisted her body around to face the person she hated and feared most in the world.

'I love you Hermione' said Tom. His hands worked their way up her body, Hermione tried to fight but only to discover that she couldn't. 'I've changed. I want you, nothing else. I love you.' The lies spilled out of Tom's mouth but Hermione just couldn't bring herself not to believe them.

'No' she groaned as Tom brought her in for a kiss, she couldn't help herself. This isn't Voldemort she thought, this is Tom, he wants to start afresh and he loves me.

Hermione's body feel to the floor, unconscious. Tom picked it up and carried it to the bed where he placed it on top of the covers.

'My dear' he said in a harsh voice. 'You'll never escape me not until you say 3 little words and mean them.' With that he walked away leaving Hermione oblivious to everything.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hey! Just been watching the Ministry of Mayhem (British kids programme) and the 'baddies' from Harry Potter were on, Draco (Tom Felton), Crabbe and Goyle. Very funny especially when Tom Felton got gunged by a 'Slytherine cake' he SO didn't see it coming, he was just standing there with green stuff sliding down his face! Lol!!!

I saw Harry Potter 3 on Monday morning so I guess I was one of the first people to see it - lol! It was very different from the other films, but in my opinion it was the best so far!

If think if have kinda told you why Voldemort wants Hermione chapter, I think…

Thanks to all my reviewers, if you haven't reviewed yet - please do!!!!!


	14. Dumbledore's Shock

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I'd buy a chocolate house.

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

The mid day heat was signing down on the already cracked and weathered earth, the silence hung in the humid air, occasionally a snake would move along the dusty ground and maybe even a lizard. There was no breeze to speak of, and there was no water for miles.

In the distance two figures emerged over the horizon. Both men, one shaped like a giant and towering over the other and the other very thin with what seemed like a long flowing beard. As the figures got closer you could see that the giant one seemed to be wearing very big brown trousers and a shirt covered with a large jacket, even in the sweltering heat. The other was wearing robes of deepest purple and a tall pointed hat was perched on top of his head.

'Hagrid?' Asked the tall one with the one pointed hat.

'Aye Professor Dumbledore?' Replied Hagrid.

Professor Dumbledore did not reply instead he drew out his wand and pulled two chairs out of the air. The two men sat down, neither said anything. After what seemed like an age Dumbledore jumped out of his chair.

'Hagrid, we must go at once. We have been fooled. We are in the wrong place and Hogwarts is in need!'

Hagrid looked alarmed.

'We cannot use floo powder as the fireplaces at Hogwarts will be blocked; we cannot apparate in the schools grounds' Said Dumbledore, almost muttering to himself. 'There is only one way. But will it get us there soon enough…'

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hermione awoke to find herself in the same room, but she was wearing a long flowing dress of deep green that she had not been wearing before. She sat up, there was only one thing on her mind, she needed to escape.

'Hermione?'

Hermione jumped and swivelled around. In the chair next to her was Tom.

'Hermione, I know I've done some pretty awful things in my past. But, I love you, you've made me see what life is about' said Tom looked at her through deep green eyes. 'Please, please Hermione forgive me'.

Hermione gulped she did not know what to say. Here was the man that had murdered millions sitting in front of her asking for forgiveness, maybe he really was sorry.

Hermione took his hand and gazed into his eyes. She really did like him an awful lot.

'Tom, are you going to change?' She asked him.

'Yes!!! Yes, yes, yes.' He replied. 'Please believe me Hermione.'

'I' Hermione paused. 'I forgive you'.

Tom's eyes widened with joy and he grasped her hand.

'You know, we were meant to be together'.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

It was Sunday tea time and Harry and Ron were at the Griffindor table eating crackers with cheese and scones with whipped cream and jam. Ron was quite happily stuffing his face whilst Harry rubbed his scar and a worried look spread into his green eyes.

'Ron?' Said Harry, Ron grunted. 'Where's Hermione?'

'Fibrary' Snuffled Ron through a mouthful of food. Harry shook is head.

'No, she's been gone for nearly two days, and I heard Lavender telling Parvarti that she hadn't spent the night in their dormitory'.

Ron looked up, a worried look appeared on his freckled face.

'We could check the hospital wing' he said, before returning to his food.

'Yeah, I think we had better' replied Harry.

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Hey everyone!

As you can see I am drawing this story to a close. I do not believe that it was very successful and although I tried to ignore some of the 'not-to-nice' reviews I got it was still hurtful. I am also desperate to start another story, I have basically done the outline to it and I really want to start, however I want to finish this one first as I know if I don't I never will. I really did make some stupid mistakes on this story 'Harry crying' etc, so I guess I just want to start afresh.

Thank you to my faithful reviewers, please read my next story its going to be even better and please review the final chapters of this one!

I don't know, but you may have guessed that I am from England. As for us always getting the Harry Potter books and films before everyone else, we don't. The first premiere for POA was in New York! And as J.K. Rowling is British… I do feel sorry for my relatives in Germany 'coz they didn't get the 5th book until about 6 months after me!

Did you know that my home city is mentioned in J.K. Rowling's Quidditch through the ages? Now you do! Hehe. Well she used to live some miles away from me in her teenage years and loved my home city as she thought it was very beautiful! (Awwwww) However she hated another city near by and named 'Dudley' after it. Also my schools tie is the same tie that the Griffindors wear in the movies! Well there you go - bet you always wanted to know that! Ooooooooooh, I've just remembered summat else. Hogwarts was shot in the Cathedral of the county next to mine!

Well I'll update as soon as possible and PLEASE review my story!!! Thanks!


	15. Dumbledore Returns

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd pay for a world tour for my flute quintet.

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Harry and Ron walked hurriedly along the charms corridor. People from the portraits dotted along the wall looked at the two boys and tutted, muttering something about young children always running everywhere.

'Harry we've looked everywhere!' Exclaimed Ron. 'I know Hermione is independent and everything but she wouldn't just disappear for this long.'

Harry was beginning to feel slightly nervous, something wasn't right. His scar was throbbing, it had been for the last day, Harry rubbed it trying to ease the pain.

'I know mate' said Harry. 'Hermione has never gone this long without nagging us about homework.'

Harry and Ron both started to think, they wouldn't have liked to admit it but they were secretly worried about Hermione. They were coming to the end of the corridor when Ron spoke.

'Maybe we should tell Dumbledore?' Suggested Ron.

'Dumbledore isn't here Ron, dunno of you noticed!' Harry couldn't help being sarcastic.

'No, but Hedwig would be able to find him, wouldn't she?' Stated Ron.

Harry thought, Hedwig had always managed to find people in the past, however whatever Dumbledore was doing must be important otherwise he would stayed at Hogwarts. If whatever Dumbledore was doing was important he wouldn't want to be found and people had been know to follow post owls.

'No, but I think we should tell someone.' Said Harry. 'Professor McGonagall.'

Ron nodded. Something was up and it needed to be sorted the sooner the better. Both boys started to run towards the Professor's office.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'We were meant to be together?' Asked Hermione puzzled.

Tom grasped her hand more tightly and gazed deeply into her chocolate eyes.

'Yes.' Tom said. He had to think of something to tell her quickly, he couldn't tell her about the prophecy otherwise she would know he was just using her. 'It is written in the stars'.

Hermione stared at him. Written in the stars, what utter tosh! However he was probably just trying to be romantic, so she let it slide.

'So, Hermione' started Tom. 'I know you forgive but are you ready to love me?'

Hermione's heart beat roughly against her ribs, she was losing control of her head again, she couldn't control her feelings.

'Tom, I…..'

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Anyone standing outside the Hogwarts main doors would have been blown aside by a mysterious wind which was both purple and hairy. It sped up the grounds, blowing away anything that was in its path, and through the great oak doors which just flew open as the wind came near.

All the teachers and staff had sent the pupils to their common rooms and had left their prefects and the house ghosts to guard them. Downstairs in the main hall all the staff and two boys, one with dark hair and shocking green eyes the other with flaming red hair, stood in a line near the front doors waiting for something.

The great oak doors flew open and professor McGonagall stepped forward to great whatever it was.

'Professor Dumbledore?' She asked the purple and hairy wind.

'Aye, 'n' Hagrid if 'ya dun't mind' said a Scottish accent.

Two men stepped out of the wind, the same two men that had earlier been in the unbearable heat of the dessert.

'Professor McGonagall, there is no time to waste' said Professor Dumbledore. 'We must search everywhere, it is important that we stop it.'

'Find who and stop what' leered Argus Filch.

Dumbledore whipped round to face him, it was clear that he was furious although not at Filch but at something or someone else.

'You must search the castle for Miss Hermione Granger' he instructed. 'It is important that you find her and bring her straight to me. You do not need to know why, but I will however tell you when the time is right. Harry and Ron I will need to speak to you quickly, please follow me and the rest of you start searching!'

The teachers all sped off in different directions some to the left some to the right, some upstairs and some down.

Harry and Ron walked quickly after Professor Dumbledore and followed him into a small unused classroom off the hall.

'Boys.' started Professor Dumbledore. 'As you know Hermione is missing. What you don't know is that Lord Voldemort has her.'

The reaction was immediate, Ron fell over a chair with fright and a worried look passed across Harry's face which was soon replaced with a look of anger.

Harry opened his mouth ready to speak but Dumbledore cut him off.

'18 years ago there was a prophecy made. It stated that Lord Voldemort would only ever achieve endless power and immortality if a muggle born witch with extraordinary powers feel in love with him. The prophecy states that if this happened Lord Voldemort would be able to defeat all his enemies and gain control of the world. However Lord Voldemort did not take head of this prophecy and lost his powers when he tried to carry out a different prophecy, but he realised his mistake later. In order for Lord Voldemort to carry out the second prophecy he needed to complete the first prophecy.'

'And Hermione…?' Asked Harry.

'Hermione is the one he needs' said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron remained silent.

'I must find her' said Professor Dumbledore. 'Please go to your common room where it is safe'.

Dumbledore swept out of the room. Harry looked at Ron's pale face.

'Come on' he said.

'Let's go find Hermione' said Ron.

The two boys strode out of the door shoulder to shoulder, they were they famous trio, nothing or nobody would hurt any of them without facing the other two.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

__

Nothing stirred in the courtyard. Twenty men and women held their breath and waited, waiting for the girl to come who would aid their master in destroying the world.

Their faces were hidden in black hoods and were focused to the cobbled floor beneath them. Waiting.

Waiting for the prophecy to be completed.

Waiting for the final piece.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Well, there you go!

Please, please, please R & R, if you don't I shall cry (chuckle!!)

The story is nearly completed, only a little bit more to go and I might re-write a few of the chapters to make them better!

Thank you to all of you so far who have R & R - thanks!!!


	16. Prefects, Fawkes and Snape

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be writing book 6 right now, and as I'm not…

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

This was a day that would be remembered forever in Hogwarts history. The school was full of tension and even the students who had no idea what was going on felt it. In the Gryffindor common room there was an unnatural hush. They had all gathered around the fireplace waiting. They were not quite sure why, but they knew that they had to wait.

Nearly every member of the school was also scared, the last time they were ordered to stay in their common rooms was when Sirius Black had broken into the castle. The prefects walked up and down their common rooms, not quite sure what they were meant to be doing but trying to enforce order on the frightened pupils.

The only common room that was not scared was that of the Slytherins. Their common room seemed to be more apprehensive rather than scared or frightened; however they like the rest of the school were waiting in silence. They seemed to know something important was about to happen, something that would change history forever.

The only sounds made in all the common rooms was the crackling of the fires, the spitting of the wax in the candles, the sound of their breathing and the squeaking of the prefects shoes as they walked up and down. There was a very definite unease within the castle walls as everyone waited, even the Slytherins. Everyone waited…

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Ron and Harry walked side by side, shoulder to shoulder down an eerie passage way. Grim looks set in stone on their faces, hands clenched by their sides and their breathing heavy. Their footsteps tapped on the stone wall beneath them echoing down the dark and musty corridor.

Nothing was said between them but they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. There was one thing on both their minds, save Hermione.

Harry knew that if Lord Voldemort got Hermione he would become more powerful than ever before and would be able to defeat Harry as Voldemort would have Hermione's love. Harry needed to save both Hermione and himself from that fate.

Ron knew that he loved Hermione and could not bare to let anything hurt her. Hermione had been apart of his life for about 5 years now and he wasn't go to let her be taken away from him that easily. He needed her; she added stability to his life and was part of the person he now was. Both Harry and Hermione were the most important people in his life and if someone threatened to hurt them, that person would have to deal with him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were 'The Trio' and they stuck together no matter what. Both knew Hermione was in danger and both wanted to save her. They knew they would have to work together just as they always had, and when they worked together they had always won. This time they were working to save a member of the trio, without her they would be nothing.

Harry and Ron continued to walk further down the cold passageway, away from Hogwarts. Their figures disappearing from sight into the mists of the darkness beyond.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

__

In the cobbled courtyard nothing stirred. There was no breeze to speak of and the musty air hung on everything it came into contact with.

None of the twenty figures had moved, all had stayed exactly where they were, just as though they were waiting for someone.

40 pairs of shiny black eyes gleamed out of the slits in their hoods; all focused one a space in the middle of the circle.

They knew that they were soon to be joined with their master. They knew that the prophecy was soon to be completed.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Albus Dumbledore swept down a corridor, his robes billowing out behind him seemingly by some invisible force.

He was furious beyond measure. No one hurt any of his student without facing his wrath especially Tom. He could not actually believe that this boy had come into his castle; this was meant to be a safe place.

Dumbledore whispered something to the golden phoenix that was perched on his shoulder. Fawkes swept off down the corridor to continue the search elsewhere in the castle. Dumbledore needed to find Hermione before it was too late. That was when he heard the scream.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room jumped. A scream had swept through the castle reaching even the farthest corners, blowing away cob webs and dust. It was a high shrill scream that seemed to go on forever ringing down the corridors. It was filled with pain and anguish. It was a woman's scream. All at once the common room was filled with startled and hysterical talking, even the prefects were too scared to hush them and calm their fears.

Everyone was asking the same questions, who screamed, why did they scream, and was the reason for the scream why they had to stay in their common rooms?

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Snape had been checking the area around the kitchens when he heard the scream. It was so shrill and loud that it pierced through his skull and resounded inside his head.

'Oh no.' He whispered under his breath.

He ran towards to the great hall trying to track the scream, his greasy hair flowing after him like a mane. The scream was getting louder and louder, it was shrill and sounded as though the person the scream belonged to was being tortured.

Snape, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore all flooded into the great hall looking for the direction of the scream. It seemed to be coming from a corridor that none of them had noticed before, it had a small stone entrance that you would have to bend to get through. They all fled down it dreading what they would find.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I haven't been allowed near the computer as my brother and mum have been hogging it and not letting me on!!!!

Please R & R my story, how do I know what everyone thinks of it if you don't?

Once again thanks to all my reviewers!

Kit21 - We so have to meet up!!! Lots and lots of ice cream I think!


	17. The Final Piece

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be married with a daughter and son. I would have also just informed everyone that Mark Evans is a nobody and therefore would be in hiding from the angry fans battering down my door.

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'I, I,' Stuttered Hermione.

'Yes?' Said Tom urgently.

Hermione took a deep breath, this man had done terrible things, but he had been so gentle with her. Not only that but he promised to change for her. She could change him, and then the world would see what a kind man he really was.

'Tom, I…'

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

A clocked and hooded figured swept into the cobbled courtyard, filling the one empty space in the circle. All the cloaked figures in the circle glanced up at him as he took his place.

'Get ready to welcome your Master and his lady' the figure announced to the group.

The men who had been hunched over straightened up, and the atmosphere in the courtyard changed from one of waiting to one of excitement.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'lov…'

Hermione didn't finish her sentence through the door in the wall sprang Professor McGonagall.

'Hermione, don't say anything' commanded Professor McGonagall.

Tom glared at her and pulled his hand away from Hermione and reached inside his robes and grabbed his wand.

'What do you want old woman' he snarled at her.

Hermione looked up in shock at Tom's face that was contorted with anger and hatred. She couldn't understand why he was saying such a nasty thing to her favourite teacher.

'Tom, this is Professor McGonagall, my head of house' said Hermione taking hold of Tom's arm.

Once again Tom wrenched it from her grasp and pointed his wand at Professor McGonagall's chest.

'You old hag' he snarled at her.

Professor McGonagall looked scared and her eyes widened with fear. She knew what this man was capable of and now she was standing right in front of him.

'Get away from Hermione' she yelled summoning up all her courage. 'You evil old man. Get away from her I say!'

Tom stood up and walked over to Professor McGonagall, he was inches away when he whispered in her eye.

'Do you like pain?' Tom said with a grin spreading across his handsome face.

Professor McGonagall gulped and took a step back; she had never been so terrified in her life.

'Albus Dumbledore will get you!' She cried in a clear voice that hid the emotion that she was feeling. 'He is a much better wizard than you are, and you know it that's why you are afraid of him!'

Tom smiled even more evilly.

'But how will he get me when at this moment in time he is stuck on the Sahara dessert?' He said saying each word very slowly to give them more emphasise, almost as though he was savouring the taste of them on his lips.

To his utmost surprise Professor McGonagall smiled right back at him.

'He's here, in Hogwarts!' She said triumphantly. 'He was not fooled by your attempts to get rid of him!'

Tom let out a howl of rage and stuck his wand so sharply in her ribs that one of them cracked.

'YOU LIE!!!!' He bellowed, spraying Professor McGonagall with spit.

Hermione could not understand what was going on; Tom was meant to have changed. But why was he hurting her teacher?

'Tom?' She said gripping his arm.

Tom flung her off so hard that she flew across the room and landed in the four poster bed. Hermione's eyes widened and could not believe the scene that was before her.

Tom suddenly gave a bark of laughter and whispered in Professor McGonagall's ear.

'If he is in Hogwarts as you say,' murmured Tom. 'Let's see if he hears your screams. CRUCIO!!!!!!!'

Professor McGonagall's leg buckled underneath her and she knelled over on the floor and let of a piercing scream that echoed up the corridor.

Tom stood over her taking pleasure in her pain, then threw back his head and laughed. 'Come and get me old man, I am waiting for you!'

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and Snape ran down the long stone passageway following the sound of the lady's screams.

Both Harry and Ron's blood had started to run cold the moment they heard it as they feared the worst and thought it was Hermione's.

Snape had recognised the scream, but couldn't place it. He too was worried it might be Miss Grangers and he was worried that they were too late to save her. He had seen some of the things the Dark Lord would do to gain power, and Hermione was a very important thing. The Dark Lord would stop at nothing.

Dumbledore, however, recognised the scream at once. Now he was worried that Hermione might be in even more danger and that time was of the essence and they needed to reach her before anything happened. If that scream told him anything, it told him that Tom was still in the castle, which meant that Hermione still was as well.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

'Tom! Stop it, please!' Cried Hermione, tears sliding down her face. It was awful seeing her teacher in so much pain and she could not believe that this was her Tom, acting like this.

Tom removed his wand from where it was pointing at Professor McGonagall's chest, and turned to face Hermione.

'Oh! Hermione. I don't know what came over me!' He lied, with crocodile tears starting to slide down his face.

Professor McGonagall sunk to the floor, breathless, and then collapsed.

Tom walked across to where Hermione was and sat on the bed with her.

'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry' he said.

Tom lent over and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips, he had to make her forgive him again. Hermione pulled away, this was the man that she had just seen torturing her teacher, however this was the man that Hermione wanted to change and thought maybe that she was the one to change him.

Hermione bent forward and started to kiss Tom, first gently, then passionately. She did love him very, very much and was willing to forgive him for anything. Over time she'd teach him how to stop being evil and to love. She knew he had it in him as he said he loved her…

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

Snape, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore reached the end of the corridor to find Professor McGonagall unconscious on the floor. Snape swept onto the floor next to her to see if she was ok.

Harry and Ron closely followed by Dumbledore burst through the door.

Hermione it seemed was kissing Tom passionately, Tom looked rather bored by it all.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. Harry gasped and Ron swore. Snape looked up from Professor McGonagall and choked.

'The prophecy!' He cried.

Hermione pulled away from Tom and looked up shocked to find so many people in the room with her. She felt herself blushing, no one had ever walked in on her and Krum kissing and it was very embarrassing seeing all these people staring at her and Tom. Tom smiled evilly at Dumbledore, and then turned to Hermione with a compassionate look on his face.

'Hermione, do you love me?' He asked her gently taking her hand and holding it against his heart.

Hermione looked at him and slowly pulled her hand out of his grip, she opened her mouth and was about to speak when Ron yelled.

'No Hermione!!!! Do you realise who he is???

'Ron, calm yourself.' Said Dumbledore. Ron looked at Dumbledore as though he was mad. 'She has to go with her heart, we cannot interfere.'

'What?!?' Spluttered Harry.

Tom grinned at them, showing every tooth in his mouth, and then turned to Hermione.

'Darling, do you love me?' He asked again.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore's calm face that was deeply lined with the many trials he had had to deal with and the many wars he had to fight. Snape's furious slightly face, his hooked nose and his beetle eyes that had seen so much pain. Harry's young face scared with a thin lightening shaped scar that Tom, Tom who was sitting next to her on the bed had given him. Ron's devastated face, the hurt seemed to be flowing out of his eyes and he was looking at Hermione as though he didn't really know her and couldn't understand what was happening. Then, lastly, she looked at Tom's both handsome and slightly scary face, so young but then so old. Hermione's mind was made up.

****

£ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & % £ $ ! & %

****

Well, that's it! All finished, all completed, all over. I hope you liked it and be sure to R&R and let me know what you thought!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story, I've had so many nice ones that made me want to carry on with this story, without them I would have given up long ago. Once again, thanks.

It's been a hard slog but I've got through it. I've had some really nasty and unfounded reviews which upset me quite a bit. But the nice ones and the ones that actually helped me and pointed out things I could do helped me a lot and encouraged me to carry on writing it. Thanks once more!

One last thing I have to clear up although the N.E.W.T exams are taken in year 7 the students at Hogwarts have to start them in year 6 as it's a two year course.

Sorry the updating became rather unpredictable, but there was so much going on….like parties…-shameful face- I promise in my next fan fiction it'll be more reliable!

Well, I hope you'll read my next story which should be put up on the site in a couple of days as I already have the first chapter written up in rough, so all I have to do is type it up on the computer and upload it on fan fiction. Also you never know, but I might do a sequel to this story and edit a few chapters to make it better!

One last time, thank you so much to all my reviewers, it's meant so much to me, and I wouldn't be writing this story without you guys. Without all the nice reviews off you I would have given up writing this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, no! I think I'm going to start crying!


End file.
